It started with a song
by Gypsy08
Summary: It actually kind of reminded him of Maka. She wasn't exactly the girl he'd go for, but he could dig on her rhythm. He could dance to her beat.


I do not own Soul Eater.

So, this my first time writing about this couple or Soul and Maka as main characters in general. Please tell me what you think.

XXXX

Soul had his headphones on blast as he walked down the halls. He felt like trying out the new DJ headphones he had gotten for himself. He put his hands in his pockets and could help but nod his head to the song. He had finally gotten his iPod back from Maka. Soul had let her borrow it so she'd expand her taste in music.

Soul stared at the empty hallway in a bit of annoyance. Only his partner would stay an hour after school to research something in the library. Soul had finally reached his locker to get his books. He wasn't too sure why he took them home if he never used them. He copied off of Black*Star who had copied off of Tsubaki without her knowledge. Plus, it's not like he studied.

He supposed it was just for looks. Ugh, he was hungry. What was Maka going to cook for dinner tonight? Oh, that right chicken with pasta. He began to drool a little at the thought. He needed to hurry up and get her out of that library. He eagerly made his way toward the library.

Which was a surprise even to him, who would ever eagerly go there? Most students went as a punishment from Sid. Soul paused halfway toward the library as he heard a new song on his iPod. He took the device out of his pocket. He looked at the artist and song name with an arched eyebrow.

Maka must have put the song in when she was using it. He leaned against the closet wall and closed his eyes. It seemed like a nice rhythm and the guy didn't have a bad voice. It was catchy but it wasn't exactly his taste. His foot began to move to the beat of the song.

It actually kind of reminded him of Maka. She wasn't exactly the girl he'd go for, but he could dig on her rhythm. He could dance to her beat. There was just something about her that captivated him. It was something about her voice, her way of being…her soul.

The song seemed deep just like her too. His fingers began to tap against the wall and his head began to move along as well. The song came to an end and his whole body froze. Well, it was a pretty good song. He had to hand it to her. Soul reached for his pocket to replay the song.

He was no Kilik when it came to dancing, but he was pretty good at it and the song made him want to dance. Plus, no one was really around anymore. He let the song control him. Was it odd that he felt connected to Maka as the song played? Maybe it was because she choose it.

Maybe it was because it was a love song and every love song reminded him of her. Oh, hadn't he mentioned that? Yeah, he had a crush on his partner. He called it a crush because he was too afraid to love her and Maka not feeling the same way. But it was okay if you're crush didn't share your feelings because a crush wasn't as big as love. He had to admit it was nice to dance without care and in dedication to Maka's song.

Once the song finished that time, he stood there a little out of breath. He let out a chuckle. The next song that began to play was familiar to him, but he was sure he hadn't put it in his playlist. He raised an eyebrow and began to check through the device. Just how many songs had she put in?

He was immediately annoyed as he saw she had deleted some songs to make room for hers. His crimson eyes began to glare at the empty hallway. He practically stopped toward the library. How dare she delete the perfect classics for some cheesy song by an irritating boy band?! Oh, she was going to hear it.

That one song was okay. It was at least of some good taste, but the rest were horrific. His eye twitched as he reached the library door. He pushed the door not carrying that it hit the wall and bounced back. He searched for her and ignored the glare he got from the librarian. She could suck a book.

He took off his headphones and walked toward the shelf Maka was at. His glare was fierce, his jaw clinched, and his hands were practically destroying his headphones from his grip. He could have pulled it off too had she not looked up with that smile. Her olive eyes sparkled, her smile lightened the room, and her panties were showing because her shit had slipped up. His face immediately became neutral.

"Hey, Soul," Maka enthusiastically greeted, "I just found the perfect book."

"That's cool." Soul replied, "Can we leave now? I'm starving."

He looked away from her stare. She pulled him by the hand and he was ashamed to feel the butterflies flutter in his stomach. He shouldn't get that way from a simple touch. Maka checked out the book and they made their way home. She was talking about some book that he'd never heard of or wanted to read.

He had gained a skill where he could listen to her voice without actually listening to what she was saying. From the tone he knew when to nod or shake his head. It wasn't like he did it for every conversation, but sometimes he couldn't stand the book talk. He really didn't care if Elliot ended up Charlotte or if Harry saved the random stone in a dungeon. Maybe if she talked more about her day, he'd listen.

He looked down at her. Would she ever grow tall enough so he wouldn't have to crank down his neck to glance at her? Her eyes were focused on the street in front of them as she continued to explain the story. This is where he is suppose to notice how pretty she is, right? Somehow the sun was supposed to hit her and make her look angelic and the music would begin to play. He would accidently let it slip his lips and then she'd blush and they'd kiss. Somehow, they'd have no problems in life and they'd live happily ever after. Right?

Nah, he didn't want or need that. Maka was pretty sure, but he'd rather admire her essence. And he did, but when they were in the middle of a fight. Happily ever after is an ending and everything is constant from there on out. He knew Maka appreciated consistency but she loved adventure more.

He could feel it in her soul when they resonated. She loved the thrill of fights, of almost dying, of being able to conquer old and new fears. They didn't belong in a fairytale or romantic novel. They belonged together in a forever changing and challenging world.

"What are you thinking about, Soul?" Maka asked.

Soul didn't think his statement through and said exactly what he was thinking, "About how you could never be a princess."

Which had earned him a Maka chop and fish for dinner. Needless to say, he hated fish. She had made rude statements all throughout dinner.

"Yeah, well," Soul paused to think of something, "You can't use my iPod anymore because your taste in music sucks!"

"Yours isn't exactly that great either!"

"Small tits!"

"Moronic, arrogant, selfish, self-centered, shark teeth, useless scythe!"

"Book worm with no life!"

"I hate you so much, Evans!"

"I couldn't agree more, Albarn!"

Blair had watched them in amusement. She had even translated their conversation. It went something along the lines of:

"You can't use my stuff because the music you put in here makes me think about you!"

"That was the point! I always listen to stuff that reminds me of you."

"I stare at your chest all the time."

"I have a huge crush on you. I look at mouth all the time and wish that you'd pay more attention to me."

"I feel the same way and when you read books I feel neglected."

"I love you, Soul."

"I love you more, Maka."

Blair hummed happily as she finished her fish. It was always so much fun living with those two oblivious idiots.

XXXX

What did you think?


End file.
